kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
Orma
, a Phantom born from who would later become , is . He is a movie-exclusive character that first appeared in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, serving as the main antagonist of the story. He is referred to as the , a distinguishment he shares with Kosuke Nitoh, aka Kamen Rider Beast. Profile *Gate: *Mythological Basis: History Sometime prior to the events of the film, the Drake Phantom was born during the ritual from the original Orma when he fell into despair. One night, the Golden Magician kidnapped Koyomi for one of his rituals. Haruto fails to stop him and sends them both to his newly created world. Hiding among the civilians, Orma decides to hide from the citizens that Emperor Maya can't use magic when Maya was young on the request of the previous Emperor. While a group of girls are dancing, the Golden Magician takes them away by using the Tornado Ring. Later, Prime Minister Orma and Maya are talking about having the citizens losing their mana. As Haruto and Kosuke have blown their cover, Orma as Sorcerer attacks them as Beast lets Wizard escape to tell the citizens about Maya's plan. Sorcerer overpowers Beast as he uses the Vanish Strike Ring to finish off Beast. After Maya activates the machine, Sorcerer appears and reveals to Haruto and Maya that the machine actually would make the citizens fall into despair instantly and also reveals his true form as the Phantom Drake. However, Haruto manages to gain hope and tell Maya that he will destroy Magic Land. Orma and Haruto transform, but Sorcerer easily overpowered Wizard. As Wizard changes into Infinity Style, Sorcerer uses the Final Strike Ring while Wizard uses Finish Strike Ring to finish each other. As their kicks collide, Wizard manages to overpower and finish off Sorcerer as Magic Land started to vanish. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Sorcerer appears in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land being among the Kamen Rider movies revisited in the game. Takanori Jinnai returns to voice his character. Forms Stats *'Height:' 210 cm. *'Weight:' 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 8 t. **'Kicking Power:' 10.5 t. **'Maximum Jump Height:' 28 m. **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. In this form, his finisher is , where Sorcerer floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy, with his golden color Magical Portal. - Drake Phantom= *'Height:' 247 cm. *'Weight:' 183 kg. The Drake Phantom is the true form of Kamen Rider Sorcerer and the Phantom born when the real Prime Minister Orma gave in to despair. For reasons unknown, he is still wearing his Driver in its activated state. This form appears when Orma reveals his true facade to Emperor Maya and Haruto Soma, and before his death. In this form he is composed of golden armor and has a pair of hip blades called the Tyrant Swords. }} Arsenal *Sorcerer's Belt - Transformation belt *Dis Halberd - An axe with the resemblance of a sorcerer staff *Wizard Rings - Sorcerer's personal rings Behind the scenes Portrayal Orma is portrayed by , who is famously known as Kogoro Mori from Detective Conan's live-action show, Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/05/29/54-year-old-jinnai-takanori-is-kamen-rider-sorcerer/ As Kamen Rider Sorcerer, his suit actor is .Hobby Japan, August 2013''Uchusen'', Vol. 141 Conception Drake was designed by Hiroshi Maruyama, who designed all of the Phantoms in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *In keeping with Wizard's forms' similarities to Kuuga's forms, Orma appears to be the analogue to N-Daguva-Zeba, having an opposite color scheme to Wizard's Infinity Style and being a member of the villainous race of the series. **Unlike Daguva, however, Orma's first transformed form is referred to as a Kamen Rider, whereas Daguva is never implied to be anything other than a Gurongi, nothing more, nothing less. *His helmet resembles Wizard's Infinity Style's helmet. *While Wizard's motif is a modern magician, Sorcerer's is based on a classic sorcerer, as of his black color resembles a sorcerer's robe and the upper part his helmet resembles a pointed hat worn by most sorcerers and other magic users. *Sorcerer is one of the very few riders to actively kill civilians on-screen for his own agenda. *Sorcerer's face is similar to Kamen Rider Habataki's. *Orma/Drake is the first Kamen Rider confirmed to also be a Phantom. In contrast, Kamen Rider Wiseman, while possessing the Phantom-like form (Carbuncle), lacks the Phantom's crest and is a manmade Phantom. *Sorcerer's true nature mirrors , the villain of , the movie which Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land is double-billed with, as he is actually a Phantom who transforms into a Kamen Rider, just as Deathryuger is actually the first Knight of the , who had gained the ability to transform into a Kyoryuger. **However, this also counts his movie Heisei Rider predecessor, Junichi Shimura from Kamen Rider Blade, as both Riders was thought to be a human Rider at first, but revealing their respective Rider Belt-wearing monster forms in the near-end. *Like the Joker Undeads from Kamen Rider Blade, Orma/Drake's Phantom Form also wears a Rider Belt. He is soon followed by Evolto afterward in term of the Rider antagonists who are still wearing a Rider Belt while in their own monster forms in Heisei era Phase 2 history. *In many ways, Orma/Drake is an opposite (albeit still villainous) counterpart to Kamen Rider Wiseman. **Drake is a natural Phantom born from a Gate in despair, whereas Fueki created and implanted a Phantom within himself without dying in despair. **Sorcerer's costume is predominantly black, whereas Wiseman's costume is predominately white. **Both of them caused a mass despair, with Sorcerer's goal being merely creating more Phantoms while Wiseman wanted to revive his daughter. ***Also notable, is that the use of the spell to do said tasks had different ranges, the range of Sorcerer's was global, while Wiseman's was limited to just Tokyo. **Both use Kamen Rider Mages as subordinates. *Drake Phantom's design looks similar to Xaviax's armored form from Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. References Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Phantoms Category:Non human riders Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Mythological Monsters